metmerufandomcom-20200215-history
Major Players/Characters
Cao, a young woman who lives inside the city of Denver. Who is one of the councilmen members that wants to push the borders of Denver and expand it out more so more people can seek a sanctuary to express their religion. * Abba, a man who lives away in Los Angeles wants to go to the city of Denver Who is a Jew that wants to escape from the non religious world and seek refugee in Denver. * Noah, Cao childhood friend that is Christian and a farmer and citizen of the city of Denver. They are an important character to Cao as they help her see different perspectives of people and what and how they act, behave, and structured. He helps her with understanding his religion as she does hers. * Aara, is one of the council members of the Elightens. She is Muslim and is one of the other members that supports and backs Cao position and helps regulate rules and reasons with the other members of the importance of what they are doing with the city. * Cora, is a Cynics as she is 2nd in command of Draug. She helps Draug in taking down Denver. But she slowly questions herself and her ideals as things start to escalate in this mission to destroying the city. She starts to reconsider her morals and values and remembers her past and her grandmother as she was a Catholic. * Mr. Lord, who is a cult leader in Los Angeles. He founded the group The Salvations as a way for him to lure people to get his desire for power. * Alexis, is a young girl. Homeless as she ran from her home and her parents. As her grandma has raised most of her and taught her about Catholicism. As her parents are anti-religious she feared she be reprimanded. So she runs away and doing so she meets Abba in Los Angeles. As they make a pact to head to Denver. * Willis, an outsider that jumps from city to city to fend for himself. He meets Abba as they made their journey to Vegas. As Willis does not care for religion or non religious people. Agrees to venture towards Denver with them, in hopes to getting what he desires. To being able to being accepted and not outcasted. * #4, is the fourth wife of Mr. Lord, she grew up in the cult and has been her whole life. Upon hearing the rage from her husband about Denver and a group of Sects are trying to leave to Denver. #4 realizes the abusive and negativity of the cult that she also tries to escape while protecting herself and her other wives and children too. * Kyoko, a political activist in New York, her religion is Shinto. As she is very much rooted in her Japanese culture and traditional religion. She is a voice that guides others to understand and know about religion and what it brings to the world. Henry, is a political activist who is against religion and doing his best to keep religion out of New York. Who is Agnostic, however has been working lowley with the Cynics. Ume, Kyoko grandmother. One of her influences and person that strives her to make a sanctuary for religious people. Her grandmother held her roots passed down from generation before the world ban religion. A person that helped her see her beliefs and her religion as an important part of her life. Ranbir, is Kyoko friend who is a Political Consultant who helps Kyoko as legal services and to create sponsorships to raise more awareness and the idea of what Kyoko and many others are trying to create. David, is a senator in the New York State Capitol. He is between listening to both Kyoko and Henry in the decision to of whether they should establish grounds of religion like Denver in their state. * Sofia, The older sister, she was homeless with her other sisters, trying to find food in the garbage, she is the one that brings the food to her sister, they live in the street.